Ninja Tag
by KpopVIP
Summary: A cute one-shot of Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. Just a normal day before they started school at the Ninja Academy. Told in mainly Sasuke's 3rd person. They're only kids, but it's oh so adorable as they play ninja tag...


**This is just a cute story of something that could've happened if Sasuke didn't have that superiority complex kind of attitiude as a kid and if Naruto was on speaking terms with his favorite teme.**

**How it was made: ****At the time I was having a contest of SasuNarus between my friend NoSignal and myself. My story ended up being **_**very**_**angsty and one day my friend Katie had commented on it in our concert chorale class. She told me that my sasunaru was far too dark and that by the time I was done writing it that I'd never know how to write a non-angst story again (to her credit it was **_**really, really **_**dark and depressing) In retaliation I wrote this. It's short because she wanted something quick so this is the end result of a ten-minute time limit. Sorry it isn't longer... **

**So read on!...**

**XD**

**please?**

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, running towards his blonde and pink-haired best friends. Naruto looked up and so did Sakura, but not in enough time. Sasuke tackled Naruto to the ground and the three started to laugh. "Got'cha!" the raven boasted.

Sakura, despite her misleading girly dress, jumped on top of the two boys, forcing a half-laugh and half-grunt out of Naruto "And I got you both!"

"Sakura!" Naruto screeched gleefully.

Sasuke flipped onto his side and then his back and started to attack Sakura's stomach with his fingers. In turn she started a to fidget and giggle uncontrollably. Naruto used that to his advantage and pushed the two of them off so that he could yell, "Ha! I win!" Then he ran over to Sasuke, touched his arm and shouted, "Tag! You're it!"

"Tag," Sasuke yelled, as he attempted touch Sakura's arm, but the pink-haired girl was gone before Sasuke had even lifted his arm.

Sasuke, who was smart for his age took to the forest, just outside of Konoha. He figured that if they wanted to play tag then they could play ninja tag, just like the big kids. He climbed up a nearby tree and started to look for friends, who he had also heard climb up into the trees.

"Oh, Sasu-shan!" Sakura called out from the tree behind him. Sasuke knew that it was trick though so he didn't move. He knew that if he really did look in the tree that he thought Sakura was in then she would leave. Like that American game Marco Polo.

"Sasuke!" Naruto taunted from a branch that was almost touching Sasuke's tree. He watched as his black-haired friend turned at the sound of his name being called. Naruto didn't worry, though; the tree leaves hid him perfectly.

"Naruto," Sakura whipered.

He looked down and seen her on the branch beneath him so he helped her up after a moment of surprise. "You scared me!" he stage-whispered.

Sakura giggled. " I guess that means I'm a good ninja then, huh?"

"Tag!"

They looked up to see Sasuke doing a flip in the air as he jumped towards them from the tree branch above them. Naruto, realizing that they were about to be tagged, grabbed Sakura's hand and jumped down from the tree. "Hurry! Run! Catch up! Faster!" he urged her with delight as they sprinted forward.

Sasuke let out a victorious laugh before jumping back into the trees, silently stalking his two friends like a real leaf ninja. "This is so cool," he whispered as he watched his friends slow down to a walk.

"Where is he?" Sakura said quietly.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know."

"I guess that means that he's really good at ninja tag, too, huh?" she said, looking around with a careful eye.

Naruto nodded with a chuckle, " Uh-huh. I bet he gets all kinds of help from Itachi, too."

Sakura frowned, " I wish I had a big brother like Itachi to give me pointers."

"Give what?" Naruto echoed, confused.

"It means help."

"Oh." Then Naruto seen her eyes widen and thought that maybe she had seen Sasuke. "What? Do you see him?"

She shook head. "No."

_Good, I didn't hurt his feelings.I thougt that if I said I wished for a big brother I would make him sad becuaes he doesn't have family._

"Sh. Hear that?" Naruto frowned, listening to the leaves.

"Hear wha- Ah!"

"Tag!" Sasuke yelled from behind Sakura.

"Sasu-chan!" she growled. "I'm going to get you back!"

"Oh crap! You better run, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"1-2-3 no tag-backs!" the genius raven shouted smugly, knowing that she had to tag Naruto.

However, she continued to chase after him. "Ninjas don't have that rule, Sasuke!" she said, laughing evilly and reaching towards the boy that had stopped running to mock her.

Now he wished he hadn't stopped at all. Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard the truth in her words and turned around to run, but tripped when his foot caught on a tree's root. He was still looking back at Sakura when he ran and didn't see it portruding from the grass.

"Sasuke!" his friends yelled, their voices full of concern. "You okay, Sasu-chan?" Sakura added.

Sasuke sat up and bent his knee so that he could see his injury, his two best friends hovering over him so that they could see, too. He was happy to find that it was just a scrape and that it wasn't even bleeding. Sakura wasn't happy to see that it was dirty though and took off the scarf around her neck. Then she took out a small water bottle and cleaned the dirty scrape.

"Thanks, Sakura," Sasuke said with a smile.

Sakura blushed as she kissed the cut, that's what her parents did when she got hurt, afterall. "There, all better!"

"Oooh! Sakura!" Naruto teased, poking her cheek playfully.

She gave him a half-hearted scowl, but Sasuke was quick to stop the fight by pulling them all into a hug. "I'm hurt. Let's just go home, okay? Maybe I'll have my mom make her special ramen, too."

Ramen?" Naruto echoed, pulling away from the hug to see Sasuke's face. "Is it good?" he asked as they started to walk to Sasuke's house.

"You've never had ramen?" Sakura assumed.

Naruto shook his head, "Never."

"Hug me I'm hurt!" Sasuke yelled.

With a start the two hugged Sasuke, filling all of them with a fuzzy warmness.


End file.
